


Rugged up

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: Someone else's clothes are always better for some reason.





	Rugged up

Tomorrow was meant to be a day off. That had been until the call came through at midnight. Jack had left the flat and insisted Ianto stay in bed. Owen needed help and he shouldn't be too long. He promptly fell back asleep and didn't wake again until he felt Jack crawling back into the bed, curling up tightly around him. He caught sight of the clock in the pale morning light. Six am. So much for "shouldn't be too long". If Ianto had known, he would have gone with him.

'What happened?' he asked.

'Tell you later,' Jack murmured sleepily.

Ianto woke two hours later and quietly crept out of the bed, showering and dressing. He left Jack asleep to catch up on the sleep he'd missed during the night. Whilst Jack snored, Ianto had put on a load of laundry, fixed himself microwave porridge for breakfast, and headed out to do the shopping that they had been intending on doing together.

Three hours later he was bustling through the door, unloading an armful of shopping bags onto the floor in the kitchen. He hung up his coat and scarf on the hook by the door. Outside it was a chilly winter's day. As he began unpacking their contents he heard the footsteps padding down the hall.

'Morning sleepy head. What happened last night?'

'Stupid shape shifter,' Jack moaned. 'Had me and Owen searching an abandoned factory for hours after it concealed itself as an old oil drum. Only found it by accident after Owen tripped over it, literally.'

Jack shrugged and tucked his arms under one another. 'It's freezing in here and your pipes are almost frozen.'

'Sorry,' Ianto apologised. 'The radiator has been broken for a few days. I called the guy to come fix it but he can't make it until next Wednesday.'

'Seriously? I'm freezing my butt off here!'

'And you have such a nice butt,' Ianto remarked. He looked up and noticed Jack for the first time. 'Is that my sweater you're wearing?'

'And your long sleeved top,' Jack added, shoving his hands into the large pocket in the front of the sweater and childishly pulling the hood over his head.

'What happened to your t-shirt?' Ianto asked, noticing that Jack was at least wearing his own jeans.

'I'm wearing it under both of them.'

'You're not that cold are you?' Here he was wandering about the flat in nothing more than a long sleeve top and jeans himself. If Jack though this was cold, he should try going outside. The roads were covered with treacherous black ice. Ianto studied him properly. 'Hang on, are those my slippers as well?'

'And two pairs of your socks,' Jack confessed.

Ianto rolled his eyes. 'You'd think you'd be used to Cardiff winters by now.'

'I am, but just not within the confines of your apartment. I tried a long hot shower, but the water was barely a trickle. Stupid pipes.'

'If you're that cold we could always go back to bed. I'm sure I could warm you up,' Ianto replied cheekily.

'As nice as that sounds, I'm not willingly taking off a single piece of clothing until you get that radiator fixed.'

'Can I get that in writing? No one will believe me if I tell them. And empty threats are not going to fix the radiator any quicker.'

Jack pouted, but it was hard to do since he couldn't pout and chatter his teeth at the same time.

'Fine,' Ianto sighed. 'What's say I get the duvet and we curl up under it on the sofa with a movie?'

'Now you're talking. That's a day off I can enjoy.'


End file.
